The fabrication of modern circuits typically involves many processing operations. Integrated circuits are first fabricated on a semiconductor wafer, which contains multiple duplicated semiconductor chips, each comprising integrated circuits. The semiconductor chips are then sawed from the wafer and packaged. The packaging processes have two main purposes: to protect delicate semiconductor chips, and to connect interior integrated circuits to exterior connections.
In packaging integrated circuit (IC) chips, solder joining is one method for bonding IC chips to package substrates, which may or may not include integrated circuits and/or other passive components. The package substrates may also include through silicon vias (TSVs). The solder joining process may involve application of flux on solder, solder reflowing, and flux removal. There are many challenges in chip packaging.